staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 A teraz Susan (23) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda - magazyn 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.05 Milagros (197) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 10.55 Mamy dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 11.15 Opowieść Stephena Frearsa o historii kina brytyjskiego (1/2) - film dok. 11.45 U siebie - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - reportaż 12.45 Klan (289) - telenowela, Polska 13.10 Do celu! (1) - teleturniej 13.15 Wielka historia małych miast: Kamień Pomorski - reportaż 13.40 Do celu! (2) - teleturniej 13.45 Katalog zabytków: Mieszkowice - felieton 13.55 Do celu! (3) - teleturniej 14.00 Szlak Cystersów - Kolbacz - felieton 14.15 Kurs języka niemieckiego dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.30 Party-Tura - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio Sport: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Sydney 2000 16.50 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (291) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1027) - telenowela, USA 18.25 Pop Kanał - magazyn muzyczny 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Smażone, zielone pomidory - dramat obycz., USA 22.20 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.25 Kronika kryminalna 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Mistrzostwa Świata formacji tanecznych - Elbląg '99 23.45 Studio Sport: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Sydney 2000 0.10 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2.00 Mój ślad 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (191): Medialni bohaterowie - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Strużyńska (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 14.55 W labiryncie (56/120): Lokator - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) 15.30 Tele Millennium - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (65) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Dennie Gordon, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 W cieniu Kremla: Każda krew jest krwią - magazyn publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Nadzwyczajny recital chopinowski - Murray Perahia (2) (stereo) 20.00 Ekspres reporterów - magazyn 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz Real Madryt - Al Nassr 23.45 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek - reportaż 00.10 Henio - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Miłosza i Piotra Weycherta 00.30 Nie wszystko co się świeci... (Tout ce qui brille...) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Lou Jeunet, wyk. Annie Girardot, Isabelle Carre, Michel Bompoil, Luc Lavandier (93 min) 02.05 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 02.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (13) - serial komediowy prod. USA (kod.) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Projekt Geeker (2) - serial anim. prod. USA 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (171) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (14) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 9.00 Karolina w mieście - serial obycz. 9.30 Paloma (83) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 10.30 Luz Maria (24) - telenowela prod. peruwiańskiej 11.30 Powrót Supermana (56) - serial przygodowy prod. USA 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 13 posterunek (11) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 14.00 Link Journal 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Projekt Geeker (3) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Herkules - serial przygodowy prod. USA 16.45 Alvaro (24) - telenowela prod. brazyjlisjkiej 17.45 Luz Maria (24) - telenowela prod. peruwiańskiej 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (84) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (19) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 20.30 Hibernatus - komedia prod. franc., ok. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy prod. USA 22.30 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.35 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Polityczne graffiti 23.10 Świat według Kiepskich (20) - komediowy prod. polskiej 23.40 Super Express TV 23.55 Barcelona - komedia prod. USA (1994) 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Trzy małe duszki (3) - serial anim. prod. francusko-japońskiej 7.45 Przygody Animków (22) - serial anim. prod. USA 8.10 Walter Melon (48) - serial anim. 8.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Kamila (29) - serial prod. meksykańskiej 9.50 Maria de Nadie (185) - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 10.40 Anna (20) - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (137) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 12.55 Komandosi - serial dok. 13.25 Birthday Dragon (2) - miniserial 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (3) - serial anim. prod. francusko-japońskiej 14.20 Przygody Animków (22) - serial anim. prod. USA 14.45 Walter Melon (48) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (2) - serial dla młodzieży prod. australijskiej 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial obycz. 16.15 Pełna chata (91) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.45 Kręć z nami 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (30) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (137) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 21.30 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.30 Komandosi 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy prod. USA 24:00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji I rozrywki 0.30 Granie na zawołanie TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.35 O tym się mówi 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Reportaż 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Magazyn morski 16.45 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 17.00 Królewna Śnieżka - reportaż 17.30 Artwizje 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny Nasza TV Bryza 06.10 Program dni i kartka z kalendarza 06.15 Magazyn dla młodzieży 06.30 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 06.50 Miejskie graffiti 07.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Boginie i harpie - magazyn dla kobiet 17.00 Bliżej ludzi - magazyn 17.20 Zmysły - teleturniej 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Autor (Mr Write) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Charlie Loventhal, wyk. Paul Reiser, Jessica Tuck, Martin Mull, Doug Davidson (85 min) 21.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.35 Aktualności 22.50 Bracia - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 00.30 Striptizerki - serial 01.00 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 01.10 Boginie i harpie - magazyn dla kobiet 01.25 Bliżej ludzi - magazyn 01.55 Zmysły - teleturniej 02.05 Program na czwartek 02.10 Teleinformator Nasza TV Vigor 06.50 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.15 Program dnia 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Człowiek człowiekowi 16.55 Program publicystyczny 17.10 Prezydencki kwadrans 17.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.55 Sport - Express 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Autor (Mr Write) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Charlie Loventhal, wyk. Paul Reiser, Jessica Tuck, Martin Mull, Doug Davidson (85 min) 21.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.50 Bracia - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 00.30 Striptizerki - serial 01.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.15 Sport - Express 01.25 Prezydencki kwadrans 01.40 Program publicystyczny 01.55 Program na czwartek 02.00 Infokanał RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.55 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.05 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 09.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 10.20 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (45 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Nanook - filmy animowane 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 MANTIS - serial SF, USA 1994, wyk. Carl Lumbly, Brion James, Ken Mars, Cordelia Gonzales (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Autor (Mr Write) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Charlie Loventhal, wyk. Paul Reiser, Jessica Tuck, Martin Mull, Doug Davidson (85 min) 21.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Paul Sorvino, Christopher Noth, Dann Florek, Michael Moriarty (50 min) 00.10 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Jack Klugman, Garry Walberg, Robert Ito, John S. Ragin (50 min) 01.00 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 01.50 Autor (Mr Write) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Charlie Loventhal, wyk. Paul Reiser, Jessica Tuck, Martin Mull, Doug Davidson (85 min) (powt.) 03.15 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny, USA 1992, wyk. Christopher Noth, Jerry Orbach, Michael Moriarty, Richard Brooks (45 min) 04.00 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Jack Klugman, Garry Walberg, Robert Ito, John S. Ragin (50 min) 04.50 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.00 Mój ślad 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (285) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Zabawa w piekarnię - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.55 Jan Serce (10-ost.): Kalina - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Anna Nehrebecka, Marian Kociniak (91 min) (powt.) 11.25 Pogranicze Krzysztofa Appelta - reportaż Zofii Jaremko i Mariana T. Kutiaka (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Hubertus - reportaż Mai Kossakowskiej (powt.) 12.35 Lalki świata - reportaż Artura Głowackiego (powt.) 12.45 Klan (285) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.15 Miłość pod choinkę - reportaż Macieja Grześkowiaka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Zaproszenie: Cieszyńskie kolędowanie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 14.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczmy się polskiego (18): Świetny pomysł 15.40 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Paparazzi - koncert zespołu De Mono 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Karnawałowy bilet - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.40 Mój ślad 17.45 Piłkarski Przegląd Roku 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (285) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Karnawał krecika - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Sukces (9-ost.): Małe jest piękne - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (51 min) 20.50 Wielcy, więksi, najwięksi: Przepraszam, że żartowałem - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Polski taniec - reportaż Beaty Postnikoff 22.10 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Forum - program publicystyczny opcja 1 - 0-70015011, opcja 2 - 0-70015012 23.45 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - omówienie programu dnia 00.35 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 00.55 Klan (285) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Karnawał krecika - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Sukces (9-ost.): Małe jest piękne - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (51 min) (powt.) 02.50 Wielcy, więksi, najwięksi: Przepraszam, że żartowałem - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 03.30 Mój ślad 03.40 Polski taniec - reportaż Beaty Postnikoff (powt.) 04.10 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.45 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Tajemniczy ogród (8) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 09.00 Znak Zorro (88-ost.) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Super Stories (3) - serial animowany. Serial dla dzieci zrealizowany w różnych konwencjach, począwszy od realizacji fabularnej z udziałem aktorów, po animację. 10.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (85) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) (powt.) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (2) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (3) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.25 Prawo do miłości (135) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (135) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.25 Festiwal Muzyki Filmowej - Blues Brothers Band 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (136) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (136) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Mała dama (17) - serial animowany, Japonia 1986 17.40 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (38) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (3) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Śmierć w raju (Tod im Paradies) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Sigi Rothemund, wyk. Richy Müller, August Schmölzer, Ruby Redwine, Doris Kunstman (92 min) (powt.) 22.00 M.A.S.H. (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 22.30 Goście Grosvenor House (Neil Simon's London Suite) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Michael Richards, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Jonathan Silverman (90 min) 00.05 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 01.05 Piosenka na życzenie 02.05 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Czarny deszcz (Black Rain) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Michael Douglas, Andy Garcia (120 min) 10.30 (K) Wizyta starszej pani (The Visit) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Francja/Włochy 1964, reż. Bernhard Wicki, wyk. Ingrid Bergman, Anthony Quinn, Irina Demick, Pado Stoppa (100 min) 12.10 (K) Kochankowie sztormowego morza (Swept from the Sea) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Vincent Perez, Rachel Weisz, Sir Ian McKellen, Kathy Bates (115 min) 14.00 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Szczur - film sensacyjny, Polska 1994, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Marek Kondrat, Mariusz Benoit, Elżbieta Czyżewska (97 min) 16.40 (K) Święty Mikołaj i renifery - film krótkometrażowy 17.05 (K) Richie Milioner na Gwiazdkę (Richie Rich's Christmas Wish) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. John Murlowski, wyk. David Gallagher, Martin Mull, Lesley-Ann Warren, Eugene Levy (84 min) 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Requiem dla Browna (Brown's Requiem) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jason Freeland, wyk. Michael Rooker, Kevin Corrigan, Selma Blair,Tobin Bell (100 min) 21.45 (K) Beavis and Butt-Head - serial animowany 22.45 (K) Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Landis, wyk. Walter Levine, Dan Aykroyd, John Goodman, Joe Morton (119 min) 00.45 (K) Ponette - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jacques Doillon, wyk. Victoire Thivisol, Marie Trintignant, Xavier Beauvois, Claire Nebout (93 min) 02.20 (K) Droga przez piekło (U - Turn) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Sean Penn, Nick Nolte, Billy Bob Thornton, Jennifer Lopez (125 min) 04.20 (K) Deser: Maleństwo - szaleństwo - film krótkometrażowy 04.35 (K) Uniwersalny żołnierz 3: Niedokończona sprawa (Uniwersal Soldier III: Unfinished Business) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1998, reż. Jeff Woolnough, wyk. Matt Battaglia, Roger Periard (91 min) 06.10 (K) Tropem niedźwiedzia andyjskiego - film dokumentalny HBO 06.25 Wyprawa na czarną lagunę - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.20 Trójka zakładników (Three Fugitives) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Nick Nolte, Martin Short, James Earl Jones, Sarah Rowland Doroff (93 min) 09.00 Kontakt: Podróż do serca wszechświata - film dokumentalny, USA 09.25 Piracka legenda (The Legend of Pirate's Point) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Richard Stanley, wyk. Asher Metchik, San Gifaldi (81 min) 10.50 Drugi dzień świąt (On the Second Day of Christmas) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. James Frawley, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson, Mark Ruffalo, David Hewlett, Lauren Suzanne Pratt (120 min) 12.20 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sharon Stone - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Mroczny sekret (Darkness Falls) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Gerry Lively, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Ray Winstone, Tim Dutton (87 min) 14.25 Obudzony duch (Waking up Horton) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Harry Bromley-Davenport, wyk. Ashley Peldon, Zachary Browne (86 min) 16.00 Dwaj ojcowie - film dokumentalny, Holandia 16.50 Jestem przeciw - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Rafał Wieczyński, Daniel Olbrychski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (90 min) 18.20 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa (Krippendorf's Tribe) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith (94 min) 20.00 Pierwsza liga 3: Powrót do źródeł (Major League III) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Warren, wyk. Scott Bakula, Corbin Bernsen, Dennis Haysbert, Takaaki Ishibashi (100 min) 21.40 Cocktail - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Tom Cruise, Bryan Brown, Elisabeth Shue, Lisa Banes (100 min) 23.25 Pustynna burza (Desert Thunder) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Tim Abell, Daniel Baldwin, Marc Casabani, Stevie Johnson (82 min) 00.50 Osaczeni (Ambushed) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Ernest Dickerson, wyk. Courtney Vance, Virginia Madsen (95 min) 02.30 Bez zobowiązań (No Strings Attached) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Josef Rusnak, wyk. Vincent Spano, Cheryl Pollak (92 min) 04.05 Zabijanie na śniadanie (Grosse Pointe Blank) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997, reż. George Armitage, wyk. John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Dan Aykroyd, Joan Cusack (102 min) 05.50 Zdradliwa rzeka - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Wizja Jeden 07.00 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 07.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern - program kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Jak mnie chcesz? (How Do You Want Me?) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. John Henderson, wyk. Charlotte Coleman, Dylan Moran, Frank Finlay, Diana Fairfax (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 17.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 18.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Anna Chitro-Bergman, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maciej Małysa (30 min) 18.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Strefa komedii: Komedie Hale'a i Pace'a - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Strefa komedii: Taxi - serial komediowy, USA 1978-83, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny DeVito, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Kaufman, Tony Danza (30 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Żądła (Stingers) - serial sensacyjny, Australia, reż. David Cameron/Poul Maloney/Russel Burton, wyk. Peter Phelps, Anita Hegh, Ellen Mackenzie, Ian Stenlake (60 min) 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.00 Krzyk ciszy (Cries of Silence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Avery Crounse, wyk. Kathleen York, Karen Black, Erin Buchanan, Ellen Crawford (100 min) 01.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 02.40 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych (All Saints) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Georgie Parker, Jeremy Cumpston, Martin Lynes, Judith McGrath (60 min) 03.40 Claude - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Cindy Lou Johnson, wyk. Irene Jacob, Mark Evan Jacobs, Charlotte Moore, Pat McNamara (85 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Kraj Kwitnącej Wiśni - film dokumentalny, Japonia 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 16.30 Auto sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 17.30 Portrety - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 18.00 Sail Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Brama piekieł 2 (The Gate 2) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Louis Tripp, Simon Reynolds, Pamela Segall, James Villemaire (83 min) 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Ścieżki śmierci i aniołów (Halalutak es angyalok) - dramat psychologiczny, Węgry 1991, reż. Zoltan Kamondi, wyk. Rudolf Hrusinsky, Eszenyj Eniko (90 min) Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 09.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.20 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 11.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.50 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 14.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.00 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 16.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 17.30 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 19.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.00 A gdyby tak zapalić? (Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 22.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.50 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (80 min) 00.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.20 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Nie tylko dla dam - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Cięcia (Cuts) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Paul Chapman, Peter Davison, James Healy, Bobby Knutt (80 min) 11.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 17.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Michał Strogoff - kurier carski (Strogoff) - dramat przygodowy, Włochy 1970, reż. Eriprando Visconti, wyk. John Philip Law, Mimsy Farmer, Hiram Keller, Delia Boccardo (105 min) 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 01.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 02.50 Zakończenie programu Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 09.15 Zagrajmy w 'Potwory i labirynty' - film sensacyjny, USA 11.00 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.50 Wygodniej nie wiedzieć - dramat społeczny, USA 13.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.15 Mój tata jest niewinny (1) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 16.00 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.15 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.05 Mój tata jest niewinny (2) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 19.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.20 Poirot - Pierwsze, drugie, zapnij mi obuwie (Poirot: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Ross Devenish, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Carolyn Colquhoun, Joanna Phillips-Lane (102 min) 23.05 Zakazane zabawy (Forbidden Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Jeff Griggs, Lesli Kay Sterling, Gail Harris, Amy Weber (89 min) 00.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Dziwka 2 (Whore 2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Amos Kollek, Caroline Sinclar, Mari Nelson, Maria Sucharetza (81 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.35 Jazzowe inspiracje (8/13): Pod niebem Paryża 07.05 Stary - opowieść o Luisie Carlosie Prestesie 08.45 Słuchać i słyszeć 09.35 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (1/6): Hawana 10.10 Opinie: Papież, Żydzi i naziści 11.10 Aldabra - wyspa żółwi olbrzymich 12.05 Wiek XX (9/13): Katastrofy 13.00 Aktualności z przeszłości (49) 13.55 Maestro Toscanini 14.55 Sąd dla nieletnich 17.25 Bliskie spotkania 18.15 Królewska kolekcja (4/6): Berło i miecz 18.45 Prosto do nieba (3/6): Wirujące ptaki 19.35 Walka z zarazą 20.30 Statki i ludzie: Lodołamacz atomowy - Rossija na szlaku Dalekiej Północy 21.25 Amerykańskie wizje (1/8): Republika cnót 22.25 Hamburgery w Harare 23.20 Wolter 23.50 Carlo Scarpa 00.50 8 maja 1945 r. Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Życie i miłość Mozarta - film biograficzny, Włochy 21.55 Suknia ślubna splamiona krwią (Blood Spattered Bride) - horror, Hiszpania 1972, reż. Vincente Aranda, wyk. Simon Andreu, Alexandra Bastedo, Angel Lombarte, Maribel Martin (82 min) 23.55 Program muzyczny TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.30 (WP) Kot Billy - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.20 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 15.50 Reportaż 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Reportaż 16.35 Studio Trójki 16.45 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu M6 05.50 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.40 La legende de la cite perdue - serial fabularny 11.05 Gargoyles - film animowany 11.30 Disney kid - program dla dzieci 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.05 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.30 M6 Kid - program dla dzieci 16.55 Ms. Bear - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/Kanada 1997, reż. Paul Ziller, wyk. Ed Begley Jr, Kaitlyn Burke, Nahla Jamaan, Shaun Johnson (91 min) 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.20 Susan! - serial fabularny, USA 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Les produits stars - magazyn 20.50 Rzeźbiarka (The Sculptress) (1/2) - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1996, reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Caroline Goodall, Christopher Fulford, Michael Percival (89 min) 22.35 Rzeźbiarka (The Sculptress) (ost.) - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1996, reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Pauline Quirke, Caroline Goodall, Christopher Fulford, Michael Percival (89 min) 00.15 Mister Biz - magazyn 02.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Pandemonium - film dokumentalny 04.25 Serge et Jane: Je t'aime moi non plus - film dokumentalny 05.05 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 05.25 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy Mdr 06.40 Program lokalny 07.10 Był sobie... kosmos - serial animowany 07.35 Wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 07.40 Rozmowy drezdeńskie - program publicystyczny (powt.) 08.25 Odkrywamy u nas - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.40 Teleteka - magazyn porad 09.03 Fliege - talk show 10.00 Do dzieła - teleturniej 10.25 Teleteka-telegram 10.30 Przegląd - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 11.00 Opowieści o samochodach - film dokumentalny 11.30 Kronika przełomu - program dokumentalny 12.00 MDR o dwunastej - magazyn regionalny 13.00 Na życzenie - program muzyczny 14.00 Po drugiej - magazyn południowy 14.30 Manty i inne stwory morskie - film dokumenatlny 15.15 Podróże: Poznań i okolice - film dokumentalny 16.00 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 18.28 MDR aktuell - wiadomości w skrócie 18.30 Teleteka - magazyn porad 18.52 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 Zwierzaki - magazyn przyrodniczy 20.15 Program lokalny 20.45 Reportaż MDR: Pomoc z powietrza - piloci ratunkowi 21.15 Podróżować z Dubinskim - magazyn turystyczny 21.45 MDR aktuell - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.00 Kochany Kreuzberg - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1986 22.40 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 22.45 Fotografie stulecia - stulecie w fotografii - film dokumentalny 00.15 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 00.45 Je t'aime: Poznajmy się w telewizji - magazyn matrymonialny 01.10 Brisant - magazyn sensacji (powt.) 01.40 Reportaż MDR: Pomoc z powietrza - piloci ratunkowi (powt.) 02.10 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 02.40 Wędrowanie po Szwajcarii Saksońskiej - program krajoznawczy 03.15 SachsenSpiegel - magazyn regionalny 03.45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute - magazyn regionalny 04.15 Thüringen Journal - magazyn regionalny 04.45 Po czwartej - magazyn popołudniowy (powt.) Rtl 2 05.30 -08.00 Seriale animowane 08.05 Life With Roger - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 08.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.00 The Boys Are Back - serial familijny, USA 1994 09.30 Something so Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.25 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/98 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF, USA 1997 22.05 Księżycowy glina (Lunar Cop) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Michael Pare, Walker Brandt, Robin Smith, Gaven van der Berg (88 min) 23.40 Exklusiv: Moje dziecko ma żyć - reportaż (powt.) 00.30 Die Redaktion Spezial - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 01.15 Księżycowy glina (Lunar Cop) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Michael Pare, Walker Brandt, Robin Smith, Gaven van der Berg (88 min) (powt.) 03.00 Autostrada (Freeway) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Francis Delia, wyk. Darlanne Fluegel, James Russo, Michael Callan, Richard Belzer (98 min) (powt.) 04.45 California Dreams - serial komediowy, USA 1992 VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Nowości: Przegląd roku (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka: Najlepsze nagrania (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Najlepsze płyty: Podsumowanie roku 1999 (powt.) 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości: Najlepsze nagrania 1999 - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Dwójka oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka z Markusem Kavką: Najlepsze nagrania 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Najgorsze z Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 Special: Najlepsze nagrania Electronic Beats 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka: Najlepsze nagrania (powt.) 03.00 Najgorsze z Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon